The Meaning Of Aishiteru
by Shichi-san
Summary: When your heart is pulled in two different directions it's hard, but when there is someone out there trying to kill you it's even harder.
1. Back to School

Hello Dearies here is my newest one the rewrites are on their way but I'm still trying to find a beta for my Naruto and Inuyasha stories. Enjoy n.n

"Come on, Kurt. We've been over this, you look fine" Rogue says exasperatedly, leaning against the wall and glaring at the door. "If you don't get your furry little butt out here, I'm walking into the kitchen to get Kitty to have her come in and…" The aforementioned door opened in a rush, revealing a disgruntled Kurt.

"All right, you win," he say conceding with a low growl.

"You've been fine with the makeover all summer and NOW you decide it's too much?" Rogue drags him down the hall and stairs before heading straight into the kitchen. "Kitty, maybe you can talk some sense into him" She collapses into a chair and starts to viciously spread jam on toast handed to her by Kitty.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing, Kurt?" Kitty asks, looking him up and down.

"It's not that any things wrong I'm just still adjusting to wearing this stuff." He looks down gesturing to his black A7X shirt Rouge had bought for him, ripped faded jeans Kitty had begged for him to buy, some chains from Hot Topic, nice black Converses and his new piercings Rouge dared him to get.

"I think snake bites look good on you plus, like, tweaking with your watch to show more of your natural characteristics was like a genius idea."

He sighs lightly, looking at Kitty. "Thank you for working on it Kitty."

She flashes him a small smile. "You're like very welcome Kurt." She sits down in the chair next to Rogue draining her cup of orange juice.

"Just make sure you don't end up breaking the damn thing." Logan adds, making his way into the kitchen.

"Like, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" Kitty asks as Logan collapses in the chair across from them.

"Not for those with really good hearing, Girly." Kitty huffs at Logan's nickname for her. "It seems like I'm gonna be your ride to school this morning, Sunshine." he says receiving three groans. "Hey I'm not all that excited either." He comment grabbing his keys off a hook near the door.

"It not that you're a bad driver Logan you just tend to ignore the traffic signs." Rogue comments finishing her toast.

"If it's a yellow light, I'm gonna go through it," Logan huffs.

"Yellow lights mean slow down not speed up Logan!" she exclaims as she grabs her backpack off the floor where it rested by her feet.

"Get off my case, Stripes and get to the car all of you." They grumble as Logan rushes them out the door, to the car, and after a seatbelt check, to school.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

"Thank GOD!" Kitty shouts getting ready to kiss the ground followed by a sick looking Kurt and irate Rogue.

"See this is exactly what we were talking about! I think Kurt is gonna see his poptarts again pretty soon," she adds, staring at Kurt.

"Nien, I'm fine." he says, adjusting his backpack to rest higher on his back.

"Like if you say so." Kitty says, taking off towards the school without even a goodbye.

"What's she so eager about?" Logan inquires, leaning against the car.

"Lance finally pulled his head out of his ass," Rogue says shutting the car door.

"Just don't let Kitty hear you say that about her 'Chunky Monkey'" Kurt says shuddering lightly, his disgust evident.

"Hah! At least you don't have to listen to her gush about her new man all day and night." Rouge says in a slightly traumatized voice.

"I don't care what she talks about, but Rock Head better know how to keep himself under control." Logan says, making his way over to the driver's side door.

"Don't worry she knows how to handle him." Rogue starts pulling Kurt into the school both waving back at him. Logan shakes his head watching them enter the school. After they disappear into the crowd of teenagers he gets into the car, taking off back to the mansion not noticing a form watching him.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

"Hey. Hey! Stop with the pulling!" A disgruntled Kurt shouts claiming his arm back from Rogue.

"Heh, Sorry." They ignored the weird stares of the others students and head towards their lockers. "So are you ready for our last year of high school?" Rogue inquired. (Note from the Author: fyi it's the greatest feeling ever; I should know this is my last year of high school to.)

"Yeah, I guess, but it still feels the same to me." he pulls his books out of his locker trying to make sure the rest of his stuff doesn't fall out.

"Yeah, well I guess that's a good thing. I'm glad you're not nervous about things most guys worry about, like chicks and cheerleaders," she says, having pulled out her books and closed her locker.

"Oh sometimes I do, but I know by now that if you hear me objectifying any girl I would find myself unconscious." he laughs at her slightly pink expression.

"I'm not that violent!" she says heading to their first period in a huff.

"Yeah that's what they all say!" chasing after her rapidly retreating form slamming his locker shut behind him.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

"And that is why when you mix colors, you clear your desk first." The teacher in the front of the class finishes as the bell rang.

"Remind me why we signed up for this beginning art class again?" Rouge asks gathering up her books.

"Well, technically I didn't sign up for this class; you signed us up." Kurt lightly replies trying not to incur her wrath. Rouge huffs lightly following him out the class.

"Well, I'll give you that. You didn't sign up for the class, but you're a great artist, and I wanted you here to help me get this stuff."

"Aw, did it hurt to admit you need help?" he asked in an offhanded way.

"Yeah, yeah; laugh it up, Chuckles." They head to their next class already wishing that school was over.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

"Finally we're done!" Kurt shouts hurriedly making his way over to the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Come on Kurt, like, it wasn't that bad," Kitty says, waving goodbye to Lance.

"Ha! Says you! People were staring at me all today!"

"Well, what do you expect them to do? They _are_ used to you looking like a total prep." Rouge comments as she makes her way towards them. "You can't blame them for staring at something that catches them off guard."

"That still doesn't give them the right to stare; it's very rude you know," he says pouting.

"Like, suck it up Kurt, be a man. They'll get used to it eventually," Kitty chides, placing her books in his arms.

"Hey wait! Why do I have to carry your books?"

"I'm helping you be, like, more of a man. It's, like, what guys do – they carry a lady's books," she comments with a grin, piling Rouge's books on top.

"I don't see any ladies around here." His comment earns him two punches one on each arm. "Ow!"

"Don't be a smart-aleck Kurt; they end up getting hurt." Rouge says watching the approaching jeep.

"We should see if the Professor will let us, like, order a movie tonight, because I'm, like, so sure you two need some quality R&R time." Kitty began walking to the jeep.

"Hey, kiddies. How was school?" Logan asks not really caring about the answer but receiving an answer anyways.

"It sucked," both Rouge and Kurt respond.

"Come on, like, it really wasn't that bad," Kitty says, as she climbs into the front seat.

"The only reason you even say that is because you got to suck face with Lance all day," Rouge says with a snicker, climbing into the back with Kurt.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, eh?" Logan asks with a raised brow "And at school no less… hm, maybe I should mention this to Chuck."

"He's not our enemy anymore!" Kitty yells, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever you say," they chorus, holding on to dear life, as Logan drives them back to the mansion.

Okay so that's a taste of my newest Fanfiction and I'm still in the process of editing my other stories so please be patient and I finally found a Beta for my stories so expect newness soon. (^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^) I love that as a break don't you?


	2. Dobby Is A Free Elf

Second chapter. Lots of things going on, I graduated, started taking summer classes, finished summer classes and am now on my way to moving into my dorm at CAL STATE LA! Well here it is the new chapter hope it's long enough. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"Mind speak"

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

Fire Kirby

"Kurt it's movie night! Come out of your man cave now!" Kitty yells repeatedly banging on Kurt's bedroom door.

"Calm down I'm coming!" Kurt yells poofing to appear next to Kitty affectively scaring her.

"If you really wanted to you could have phased through the door and dragged me out." Kitty looks at him blushing lightly.

"After I walked in on you ummm touching yourself I decided to always knock and not barge in anymore." They continue their walk down to the movie room in an awkward silence.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

Stone Kirby

"So what movie we watchin' Stripes?" Logan asks taking his customary seat on the couch.

"I got my hands on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2." Rogue says popping the disk into the DVD player.

"Now I may not keep up with what everyone is doing but one thing I do know is that movie hasn't made it to DVD yet. So how did you get your hands on it?"

She grins up at him from her position on the floor, "What can I say? I have the magic touch."

"You know sometimes it's better just not to ask questions and just go with it." Kurt says making his way over to the couch taking his seat next to Logan.

"Oh come on we're not that bad." Kitty says tartly while squeezing in between Kurt and Logan.

"Yes we know. Women are God's gift to man." Scott interrupts as he makes his way over to the vacant Laz-E-Boy, "Especially the redheads." Jean takes her seat on his lap a smile on her lips.

"Sentimental crap" Logan says with a huff, "Just play the damn movie already." Rouge rushes over to sit on the floor with her back resting against the couch, "Alright alright I'm putting it in don't get your panties in a knot" She presses the play button on the remote and soon they are all ensnared by the epic ending to Harry Potter's journey.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

Sword Kirby

"I loved the part where Mrs. Weasley blasted Bellatrix" Kitty says hopping up from her spot on the couch.

"That's because she was a psycho-bitch." Rogue says while getting up and removing the disk from the player.

"My favorite part was when Nevel decapitated Nagini." Kurt says having no intention of getting up from his comfortable spot close to Logan.

"It was okay, but it could have had more blood and gore." Said the aforementioned Canadian.

"You always think that all movies need more blood and gore." Scott butts in getting up to stretch.

"I think the best part was when Harry realized that Snape was on his side the whole time. And that he had loved Harry's mother." Jean comments cutting off the looming argument between Logan and Scott.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the hay since it's getting late." Kitty says as she wishes everyone a good night and phases her way out of the room. Logan watches Kitty's retreating form with an eyebrow raised.

"She's just gonna stay up most of the night talking to Lance." Rogue says picking up trash and discarded plastic water bottles from off the floor. Jean giggles lightly as she bids them good night and leads Scott towards their bedroom. "Someone's getting some tonight." She comments offhandedly as she steps into the kitchen to throw out the trash and straighten up the ransacked kitchen. Logan grins slouching down seeming to allow himself to relax in Kurt's presence.

"So you gonna hit the hay to Elf?" Logan says having made himself more comfortable, obviously planning on not moving for a while longer.

"No I'm going to stay up a little bit longer and maybe break into your so called secret stash of alcohol." Said remark earns him a growl and a stern glare from Logan.

"I wouldn't bet on that fur ball" Kurt snickers lightly watching Logan practically foam at the mouth at even the suggestion of anyone else going near his precious imported beer.

"How'd you even find out about that."

"You have your secrets and I have mine."

Rouge returns to the room obviously tired and ready to go to bed. "Good night see you two in the morning." She says heading to bed.

"You know now that I think about it I could use some time alone." Logan glances in Kurt's direction.

"Then this is the perfect time to get it Elf." Kurt nods, says good night, and disappears in a puff of smoke and brimstone. After a few minutes Logan stands and makes his way

out the back door and into the surrounding forest for his nightly jog.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

Cutter Kirby

As the week continues to go by Kurt begins to notice how much more comfortable he is starting to feel in his new clothes and how it made him feel less like outsider, but more like himself. When he mentioned this to Rouge all he received was a shrug, "Maybe because you wanted to fit in you accepted the clothes you were given and the prep style that came with them." He began to wonder if her words rang true. When he had come here from Germany Professor X had been kind enough to have a comfortable room setup for him and a closet of regular clothes. He didn't like them at first, but eventually he had gotten over it and accepted them. It hadn't crossed his mind to buy new ones because he valued the fact that they came from someone who thought better of him and who had provided him with shelter. All in all he was happy with how far he had come after he left Germany, he went from being scare and alone to now the semi outspoken and loved.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

Cook Kirby

Before Kurt realized it was Friday afternoon he was already on his way home. "What should we do this weekend Kurt?" Rogue asks as they head to the mansion in Logan's truck.

"I don't really know I was thinking about trying to get a piercing."

Rogue turns to him in disbelief, "You want to get a piercing? Has hell froze over?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and have finally made up my mind."

"Well in that case what are you trying to get?"

"If I can…maybe one for my tail, eyebrow, and maybe even spider bites right below my lips."

Logan peers at him through the rearview mirror, "That's a lot of things to start off with Elf."

"I know it is and I have thought about it long enough and I've decided that I really want them."

"Why?" Rogue questions resting her head on his shoulder.

"I have my reasons."

Rogue shrugs letting it go "All right then, but you're gotta have me there with you alright?"

"Of course, but it all depends on if I can find someone to actually do it."

"I'm sure we can find someone that isn't prejudice against mutants." Rogue says beginning to drift off being lulled to sleep by the motion of the car.

"Just be careful not to do anything too extreme Elf."

"Pft, I have blue fur covering my entire body, yellow eyes, three fingers on each hand, only two toe's on each foot, and I have a tail. I'm pretty sure it doesn't get much more extreme than that." Logan gave him a gruff laugh and they continued to ride in a comfortable silence.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

Parasol Kirby

Once they reach the manor Kurt carries Rouge up to her room not daring to transport her in his usual way knowing that it made most people's stomachs revolt. Once he has her on her bed he heads up to his room. He pulls a German beer from out under his bed.

_It's a good thing breaking into Logan secret stash is easy for me. _He laughs to himself as he pops the bottle open with his claw. _Thank god things managed to slow down around here. The brotherhood was beginning to drive us crazy._He drains the bottle, strips down to his boxers and crawls underneath his covers. He is asleep as soon as his head touches his pillow.

(^.^)KIRBY POWER(^.^)

Tornado Kirby

Woot! Just found out my computer has the speak and type thing so now you can expect updates a lot more quicker. And also my birthday is coming up soon {ON SEPTEMBER 8TH} so I'm taking requests for any Inuyasha or Naruto couple one-shot. This also means I will be able to start posting on Adult Fanfiction soon. Arigatou Gozaimasu! BTW review n.n and thank you my wonderful beta Sorrow Cheshire.


End file.
